


Невыносимое (нежность)

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Наверное, слишком поздно – когда это наконец-то случается. Когда Дин успокаивается. Он перебирает тогда фотографии





	Невыносимое (нежность)

Наверное, слишком поздно — когда это наконец-то случается. Когда Дин успокаивается.  
Он перебирает тогда фотографии. На самом деле, он роется в старых записях — с каждой охоты что-нибудь, да оставалось, сохраненное в багажнике Импалы, в коттедже Бобби, в камерах хранения по всем Штатам, спрятанное от глаз — даже собственных — в домах Лизы или Аманды. Но там есть фотографии — между газетными вырезками и записками на салфетках, угрожающими посланиями и рекламными буклетами с видами очередных достопримечательностей «на память». В конце концов, надо же помнить, какой именно корочкой ты светил перед очередным шерифом — не приведи Чак, занесет туда опять…  
Но есть и фотографии. Всегда они были — что-то, за что цепляться. Крепить к зеркалу в отеле, носить в бумажнике, когда — врозь. Ловить и сохранять, когда — вместе.  
Идея фото на память как таковая пропагандировалась Сэмом, кем же еще. У них было мало фотографий — несколько семейных, еще с мамой, которые берег отец. Потом редкие, сделанные Бобби или кем-то посторонним, кому приходило в голову, что Джону захочется иметь снимки своих детей — мальчишки же так быстро растут, верно? Отец никогда этого не хотел — но всегда хранил потом одну из этих фотографий в дневнике. У Дина нет снимков Сэма в Стенфорде, а жаль — Дину и правда жаль, что он не видел Сэма тогда, неуклюжего, стеснительного паренька, которому явно было неловко среди цивилов, нормальных людей, куда его так тянуло. Когда они встретились после исчезновения отца, когда Дин в первый, но не последний раз обломал ему шанс на человеческое будущее, когда это сделала желтоглазая мразь — тогда Дин был и сам слишком молод, чтобы видеть, понимать…  
— Какой же ты тут ребенок, — говорит Сэмми у него за плечом.  
Дин хмыкает, покачивая фотографией в руке — первой после Стэнфорда, еще полароидной, сделанной по его просьбе прохожими на какой-то сельской ярмарке. Дин, Сэм, и громадный орлан на предплечье у Дина, и обезьяна на плече у Сэма. Дину двадцать шесть, и птица огромна, а сам он в отцовской куртке, слишком большой для него и он кажется тонкокостным, а Сэм — и вовсе новорожденным олененком с этими бесконечными ногами и влажным взглядом.  
— Но-но, я был мачо, — усмехается добродушно Дин.  
Черт, как же они были тогда… невинны, черт. Вообще ничего не знали.  
— Ресницы как у девчонки, — Сэм забирает у него фотку, словно даже не слышит. — Господи… какие у тебя были красивые глаза.  
И раньше, чем Дин успевает найти слова, чтобы восстановить достоинство — хотя ему лениво их искать, на самом-то деле — поднимается с места, бормоча:  
— У нас нет ни одной фотографии Джека, Дин. Вообще ни одной.  
— Каса тоже, — откликается Дин.  
Хоть не стоит это поощрять, наверное.  
— Мама! — вспоминает Сэм… и садится опять на кровать позади него.  
Фото мамы — это уже слишком сложно.  
— У меня в телефоне, на звонке есть.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не то.  
Дин находит другое фото. Там Сэм в оленьих рождественских рожках. Эту сделал не кто-нибудь — Кроули. Для Дина во время их круиза вдвоем. На губах у Сэма улыбка, а глаза терпеливые, как у служебной собаки, позволяющей себя тискать хозяйскому малышу. С двух сторон на нем виснут девчонки в коротких юбочках и колпаках Санты, и Дин знает, что все это — демоницы, но Сэм явно не в курсе. Аластор вручил снимок с пожеланием счастливого Рождества и не стереть ладошки. Брат здесь старше. Крупнее. Другой.  
А сейчас Сэм кладет подбородок ему на плечо. Он не спрашивал, как Дин достал это фото, он стал чаще молчать о таком, но еще на одном снимке Дин — с Беном и Лизой, и об этом Сэм сейчас молчит тоже.  
Дин уверен, что Сэмми его не обнимет в попытке утешить, они оба — уже оба — не выносят излишней близости. Подбородок на плече — это вообще грань, но хоть вписывается в образ вредного мелкого братца, лезущего без спросу: в кровать бессонной ночью, в личные вещи ради любопытства, в машину из желания подразнить. В детстве он был проворный и цеплялся за Дина как зверушка, настойчиво требовал ласки, заботы, внимания. Дина злило, он хотел хоть какой-то свободы, хоть чего-нибудь для себя. Он боялся не справиться. Он очень долго боялся, что не справится, и с годами не меньше, а все сильней и сильней.  
Только Сэмми не мелкий уже, да и Дин — не мальчишка, совсем.  
Они оба прошли слишком многое, и хоть Дин еще старший, но теперь, он уверен, расцветший, распрямившийся Сэмми гораздо его сильней.  
Фотографий, вообще-то, всего ничего, их тринадцать. За всю жизнь только чертова дюжина фоток.  
— Ты б неплохо смотрелся сейчас с тем орлом, — ухмыляется Дин.  
Сам бы он предпочел ту цеплючую обезьяну.  
— У тебя на смартфоне камера куда лучше, — невпопад откликается Сэм, все еще нависая над ним, не прижимаясь, но согревая спину теплом, все еще давя подбородком на плечо, все еще его не-обнимая.  
Дин кивает. Да, фотки нужны. Джек, и мама, и Кас. И не только они, пожалуй, но они — обязательно. И ещё — если кто-то из них умрет, будет сложно потом находить эти фото. Поэтому их тринадцать. Со времен до пожара — две, остальные не сберегли. Из детства с отцом — четыре. Столько же тех, где они с братом вместе, после Стэнфорда, одну сделали по настоянию Дина, остальные — по желанию Сэма, все до Ада, пока брат не остался один. С фотографиями. После этого он избегал объектива еще сильней, чем избегает Дин. Кроме этой, с оленьими рожками.  
— Ты знал? — Дин еще раз подтягивает к себе ту, рождественскую.  
— Я не знал, что они затевают. Решил подыграть. Потом думал — почудилось, когда они просто ушли.  
— - Раззява.  
— Я потом догадался, что это тебе, — Сэм, как сдавшись, поднимает тяжелую голову с плеча брата.  
Впрочем, Дин не особенно успевает ни расстроиться, ни обрадоваться — младший вновь утыкается ему в ключицу, на сей раз — широким лбом. Дин, подумав, ерошит ему — слишком жестко, потому что так надо — волосы на затылке, шелковые, прохладные.  
— Мама их никогда не видела, — говорит он с сомнением. — Наши фотки. Думаешь, ей хотелось бы?  
— Я не знаю, — глухо говорит Сэм. — Наверное, это было бы правильно.  
Если Сэмми не знает, значит, это действительно сложно. Но Дин бы хотел. Ему кажется, он всю жизнь хотел этого — швырнуть в лицо любому, кто должен был любить Сэмми, что они не справляются. Он хотел заорать отцу, что Сэм умник, что заслуживает учиться — хотя сам не желал отпускать его. Он хотел бы приобнять крошку Джессику и рассказать ей, как хорош ее нескладный, робкий дружок в бою, как он круто стреляет и шикарно дерется, какой у него бывал ледяной взгляд с пятнадцати лет, когда он в первый раз завалил тварь из чертового сорок пятого. Он хотел бы, чтобы мама увидела этого Сэма, огромного, гениального, волевого, тактичного и роскошного как Импала — тем упрямым подростком, не желающим обниматься с отцом, и вот этим заучкой из колледжа, и вот этим Рудольфом с глазами служебной овчарки.  
Иногда Дину необходимо выразить, проорать, что такое Сэм, как его невыносимо любить, потому что такая любовь, которой достоин его младший брат — она слишком огромна, сильна, она нестерпима. Ему кажется, что никто этого не способен понять.  
— Я хочу твое фото, — говорит Дин, и голос немного сипит.  
Сэм кивает в плечо. Глухо предупреждает:  
— Если что, будет больно потом его видеть.  
— Ничего, — отвечает он брату.  
Есть еще кое-что, чего Дин очень хочет.  
— Вот сейчас нам ничто не грозит.  
Они знают друг друга так близко, что это невыносимо, и поэтому он понимает — нужно предупредить.  
Чтобы не напугать.  
Потом Дин разворачивается и обнимает младшего.  
— Я люблю тебя, Сэмми, — говорит в шелковые пряди.  
Ему страшно, конечно. Получить эту фотографию. Обниматься и произносить эту фразу — потому что они и так слишком близки, потому что потом будет больно, потому что боится накликать дурное.  
Но Сэм вырос. Он сильный. И никто не сумеет его любить так, как он того стоит — потому что никто не знает его лучше, чем Дин. Может быть, нужно было решиться намного-намного раньше.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дин, — отзывается брат.  
У него бесконечные руки, тяжелая голова и медвежье, но бережное до боли объятие.  
Они оба все-таки повзрослели. Наверное, слишком поздно.  
Но Дин, наконец, успокаивается.


End file.
